Ribbons
by ReginaRomae
Summary: Tessa wasn't sure what this strange hooded man wanted with her ribbon. Perhaps it was the mood set by the carnivale and the fireworks, perhaps it was his hand on her cheek-but she was willing to hand it over. One shot.


A/N- WAIT! I wrote something ALMOST canon? That can't be! It's a one shot as well! How strange! xD...I'm laughing because the name on this file is "Ribons and FEATHURRS." Me and my friend have quite an ongoing joke about Petruccio and those darned feathers. (_Feathurrsss...)_. Whether or not that tidbit of information has any relevance to this story, I can not say. It doesn't, really, but I felt like babbling on about FEATHURRSS...*ahem* Anyways...enjoy.

- AbCa

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The cool air that infiltrated the Venice streets had diminished the rancid stink of rotting trash and human waste. Tessa found that it was almost bearable to breath as she browsed the Merchant tables. Fireworks exploded in the sky, painted the white stone beneath her as easily as an artist paints a blank canvas.

Usually, the pretty trinkets had lower prices during the Carnivale. She felt hopeful that she would be able to afford _something._ Being a lowly bar wench who had been raised by two farmer parents, her hopes of ever having money had disappeared years and years before.

Her hand went to touch a necklace with a jeweled charm and then quickly withdrew to hover at her collarbone where the small crucifix sat. She could not afford that, even on sale. The merchant's glare moved her along. It was easy enough to remain anonymous today, everyone was wearing masks. Tessa had worn her nicest dress and a mask that nearly matched, (borrowed from a dear friend) She almost did not feel out of place. As she scanned the trinkets and treats and pretty frilly objects a large hand fell on her shoulder. Afraid that it was another angry merchant about to accuse of her stealing she gasped and spun around in surprise.

"Forgive me." The man apologized from underneath a cowl. Tessa's eyes widened. What could this man want with her? He was obviously a noble, no such person had every bothered to converse with her unless they were demanding wine or ale. She chided herself mentally for being so jumpy. She calmed herself down and forced a smile to her face. She dealt with men all day, she really did not feel like being patronized while off the job. But, her parents had always stressed to her that she should be respectful to those higher than her. _Especially when they carry a belt full of knives..._She added. Her eyes widened as he smiled and slid a finger under her chin and lifted it. Tessa started to shake. The man's intentions were completely hidden from the banks of her mind. "Stai bene questa notte, la mia bella ragazza?" He seemed to purr the words, and whatever objections Tessa had to being called a _girl _faded away under his intense stare. She gulped.

"I-I am well, sir." She all but choked. The quiet moon light seemed to illuminate his white outfit, while the explosives dyed it strange colors. The word _Angel _came to her mind. But this man was certainly no angel.

"No doubt," he smiled, dropping his finger from her chin and reaching for her hand. "Come." He led her away from the merchant tables and onto a small bridge where he peered into the canal, and then looked back at her. "Someone so pretty should be dancing, not sticking to the shadows. Don't you think?"

She colored to the roots of her hair and tried to escape his gaze.

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh? You say that to be modest. You don't believe a word your own mouth says!" She looked up at him in confusion. He narrowed his eyes playfully and his smile widened. "Certainly you know your own beauty," His hand landed on her collarbone, covering the cross. She stiffened at his boldness but found that she did rather like his touch. "You're just fishing for compliments!" He withdrew his hand again and feigned disgust. She wanted to reach out to him suddenly. To explain herself. But he turned back around with the same wide smile. "And here you hardly speak to me. As hard as I am trying!" She could tell his was joking and laughed at his display.

"You're acting is horrible." She commented between giggles. "What is it you want, surely there is a catch." A twinkle played in his eyes, it's movement playing with her heartstrings.

"Perhaps something to remember you by," His hand faltered over her head, flicking her ribbon. "Perhaps your ribbon. You do not need it, such accessories gild the lillie on you, la mia dulce." His hand slid down to caress her cheek. She shuddered under the touch and her hand twitched to untie the ribbon. _What are you doing? It was a gift from father! _She faltered and frowned deeply, saddened. "Something wrong, carino?" _But he has made you feel you pretty, and that is worth a silly old ribbon, I suppose. No matter how strange his want of such a ribbon is. _

"No." She smiled and slid the ribbon out of her hair, placing it in his palm and curving his fingers over it.

The first gain of the night took longer than Ezio had expected. The girl had made a show of her position. A better actor than he was by far. Almost as if she were not acting at all. She smiled pleasantly up at him as she had handed over the ribbon, from the looks of her, her only valuable possession. Had he been wrong? Was she not one of the ribbon bearers? The thin piece of silk was the exact color as the others. Still- It was one gained.

"Grazie." He purred again, bending down to kiss the young lady's cheek. He had sensed her go stock-still and lightly chuckled before pivoting on the heel of his boot and disappearing into the throng.

Tessa's hand went to her cheek, it was buzzing frantically. She tilted her head, no longer able to see the strange man. _I still don't know what he wanted with my ribbon..._


End file.
